Return Of The Heartbreaker
by MadameHarkness91
Summary: When you've been separated by centuries, surely distance is nothing? It's still too much for Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

"Ianto," jack roared across the hub, "what is this you have done to me?"

Ianto looked back at jack with a puzzled expression, he had not see jack looking so tired for ages, actually he had never looked so tired. "Jack I have no idea what you mean"

"the past week every time I have fallen asleep I have seen your face," Ianto brows raised " I have not seen you sexually just you are there" He stood up and walked across to Ianto tripping over wires and chairs as he went. "see this Mr. Jones," he pointed to the tidy hub, "this is what you've done, I dare not sleep so I stay away and tidy over and over again."

"well Jack this is the cleanest I have seen the hub since I have started so I see it as a good thing," Ianto embraced Jack in his arms as his legs started to wobble, "Coffee?" Jack's head nodded. Ianto dragged the older man to the nearest still standing chair and placed him on the sofa; as there was less chance of him falling off that. "Why did we ever finish what we has jack?"

Jack looked at Ianto still with love in his eyes, "it was all my time away with the doctor remember you said the distance was killing you," Jacks eyes started to tear up from thoughts.

Ianto smiled as he gave jack the coffee, "looks like we are going to have to get some more coffee you have drank it all," he said with a cheery tone to his voice. Jack took a long gulp of coffee and looked into Ianto's eyes. "Jack it was good but it was painful."

"Can you wait?" Jack asked Ianto now more wake.

"Wait?" Ianto was now even more puzzled, "wait for what?"

"Well the doctor is going soon something to do with his daughter and I am staying again, I will be about 10 minutes away from yours on the bay." Jack held his breath for what seemed an eternity searching for an answer.

"We'll see but I have feeling for someone else, not saying its going to go anywhere yet but who knows?" Ianto looked at jack, and saw him in tears, the words we'll see and then hearing that Ianto had moved on killed him again, his heart sank.

Jack pulled back his tears "but…." he took a sip of the coffee to help calm him "it was only distance did you forget me that easy?" He got up and walked over to the coffee machine and left his cup by the side of it.

"I could never forget you, just the distance made us better friends"

"the distance, Ianto was not negotiable the doctor needed me so I had no choice, but it was only distance" By this point jack had took Ianto in his arms and was whispering into his ear as he knew saying it any louder would cause him to start to cry again, and he had only just stopped.

"I love you, and I hope you know that but I can't not see you it hurt me too much" Ianto stood up and walked over to his computer. "this…" he pointed to a video jack had left for him before he disappeared, "this was all I had at night, a video, how can that be a relationship?" Ianto's voice was almost a shout, jack had never heard him shout unless it was pleasant words or subtle sound from when they were in bed together.

"please Ianto don't shout," Jack was crying again "I'm sorry I couldn't be closer but I will be soon."

"why shouldn't I shout is it hurting you like you hurt me?" A tear ran down Ianto's face the memories of the pain were flooding back, "did you ever think how I would feel?"

"everyday!" Jack shouted through the tears, "I thought of you everyday, every time I died I prayed it wouldn't be the last so I could see you again."

The cog door moved and the sirens sounded, jack knew someone was coming. Ianto looked at the camera's "it's only Gwen." Jack stood up and walked toward his office and put on his coat, "running away again?" Ianto snapped again.

"no I don't want her to see me crying, so I am going to the vaults." Jack wiped his eyes, "coming?"

"NO! Jack you can't control me anymore, I am not your tea boy" Ianto's tears ran faster as he became more angry with jack and more saddened at the way he was treating jack at the same time. Jack took one last look at the hub and ran to the vaults to talk to Janet, at least she wouldn't shout at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess who's back?" Ianto said to Gwen as she went over to the coffee machine to get the steaming cup out of his hands. Gwen looked confused, she couldn't think of anyone who had gone, well except jack and she was used to that. She shrugged. "Jack." Gwen's face lit up, she hadn't seen jack in about a year, time had gone so slowly without the beaming blue eyes of the captain in the morning.

"really?" Gwen said with surprise as she walked across the hub to her work station and sat down, "you don't seem happy Yan what's up, you two had a argument already?"

"Its more complicated than that, he wanted to pick up where we left off, like it would be that easy!" Gwen struggled but got up from her chair, she still hadn't woken up yet even with Ianto's coffee it hadn't kicked in yet. She held Ianto, "He still makes my heart flutter but I cant have him shagging other creatures, running all over the universe with the doctor and then coming back and not expect me to have found someone else and be in bed with them, you know what I mean Gwen?" she nodded, secretly in her mind she felt as if Rhys thought the same, she was out all hours and fighting aliens. Perhaps it was better now he knew, but he still worried; weevils, alien sex gas' ,Cybermen , blowfish and faeries, not the Jack or Ianto faerie but the evil ones, the ones that could kill you anyway anyhow.

They heard the distinctive noise of Ianto's coffee machine start, "don't worry about me you two carry on, I've used this thing enough in the past week without you knowing to know what I am doing." Jack turned away again, and finished making his coffee.

"Jack?" Gwen paused was it really her jack, he looked the same except for the tears, Jack never cried, "How long are you back for?" She let go of Ianto because she know how it looked; a ex lover saying he'd moved on then caught in a heavy embrace with her, jack knew she liked Ianto after the one game of sin the bottle that they played before he went away. Jack went to walk away back to his friend the weevil, "Jack answer me!"

"I am staying, or hasn't Ianto told you that yet" Jack snapped, he didn't bother to turn around to look at them he couldn't stand seeing his lover with someone else, well ex lover but he was still hoping for the spark to come back for Ianto.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen was concerned when jack didn't even turn around to look at them, "if your insinuating what that was more than a hug what are you thinking jack, has that time vortex messed with your head?" She knew what he was thinking, it was the silly moment they was drunk and she'd slept with Ianto after the silly game of spin the bottle. The game that told her that Ianto had liked her when she first started too.

"Like the night you slept with him wasn't more than a way to keep warm in the Brecon beacons," jack muttered under his breath but the nature of the hub's enclosed space made it amplify just loud enough so Gwen could hear the last two words 'Brecon beacons', she knew the night, she still hadn't told Rhys like she hadn't told him about Owen; well not told him without retconning him afterwards. He didn't give her chance to answer him before he closed the door behind him.

Gwen started to cry, "its okay for Jack to shag anything, but a drunken mistake cannot be forgotten," Ianto returned the favour from earlier and held her and kissed her forehead, little did he know that it was a mistake. He shouldn't have kissed her. Jack watching them on his PDA, it's the only way he had checked on them while he had been away, he knew if anything was severely wrong like the Abaddon or Capt John incident he'd be back, thanks to the doctor and his amazing PDA's.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack could hear Gwen and Ianto talking in the hub though his PDA. Jack could hear every word. Jack knew he had to come out and say something, anything but nothing wanted to come out.

"Yan, we can't just sit here feeding MyFanwy chocolate all night we will run out," Gwen looked at the bar of dark chocolate it was getting disconcertingly low, "Rhys has called anyway and he's ordered an extra portion of king fried prawn too so you should come over, get our minds of Torchwood and Jack, he's here if anything happens anyway," she placed her hand on his shoulder and flashed him a smile, the iconic smile that assured everyone it would be okay "how about it?" Ianto nodded and took a piece of chocolate and threw it to the pterodactyl whilst easing Gwen up so they could make a swift get away as him and Gwen ate the last two squares.

"Got your coat Gwen?" She nodded, "Okay let's go."

----

"Hi Ianto how's things? Heard anything from……" Gwen cut him off by planting a kiss on his cheek, and whispering in his ear not to mention anything about Jack, "as I was saying, before I got interrupted you heard anything about that thing from the bay." Ianto looked confused, he searched his memory and still he didn't remember anything from the bay.

"Bay? Bay? Hmmm? Thing from the bay" Ianto wondered around the flat picking up a fork from off the floor and a wine cork from under the coffee table as it was in his nature to tidy even when needed, it was like after all the years cleaning up everyone's mess torchwood had trained him like a little puppy. Then looked at Gwen, she gave him a nod, "Oh the thing from the bay, yes it turned out to be a replica from a old television show" he picked up Gwen's PDA and searched for the image, "look here…" he showed Rhys the image of the item.

"Ah, isn't that from the Green Hornet." He looked at Ianto as he nodded, "Oh my god, I used to watch that when I was little," he giggled as he reminisced.

"Rhys what are you doing?" Gwen looked at Rhys he was running round the living room buzzing, "Stop it!!" By this point he was in the kitchen and poking her, "Yan, what's going on?"

Ianto read the PDA description of the television show, "The hallmark of Green Hornet's intro was the buzzing of a hornet and the sounds of his car; It looks like he's mimicking the car"

"Not just any car, Black Beauty" Rhys stopped and looked at Gwen she was bending over to get the fallen utensils off the kitchen side "nice view," he joked. "I can't believe you two never watched it," Rhys said to Ianto.

"Well some of us weren't born back then" Ianto reply caused Gwen to laugh. "Any news on the food?" From the laugh Gwen became surprised, one thing Ianto never did was question food delivery, as well as try to hurry it along at someone else's house. It was okay when they were at the hub, but never did he mention it whilst him and Jack where out or at anyone's house.

"Back then?" Rhys shouted with surprise, "two years, and I only caught it on repeats." Gwen sniggered; Rhys seemed so defensive of his age. "Whereas Jack probably saw the originals right?" He laughed.

Ianto went to the door as the buzzer rang and the little Chinese man appeared barely through the communication system, "Chinese for Rhys?" the Chinese accent couldn't help but make Ianto giggle.

"Yes, I'll come and get it wait there" Ianto went down the softly carpeted stairs of

Gwen's block of flats, and opened the door; which looked heavier than it looked, but not as heavy as the hub cog door but still he had to struggle a little.

"What one is yours sir? Black bean chicken" Ianto shook his head, "Szechuan chicken?" Again Ianto shook his head... "My brain must be playing tricks I am normally good, okay last dish left King fried prawn" He nodded. "So your odd one out then are you Rhys? Thought you'd be more of a sweet and sour chicken balls person"

"I'm Ianto, can we now have our food and no more questions" Ianto handed over the money and took the bags out of the delivery guys hand. Ianto shut the door slowly behind him, Ianto shouted towards the little guy running across the wet car park, "sorry bad day" as he closed the door.

"Food?" Rhys had already put the Rugby on, "perfect food for a Scottish trashing don't you think?" Ianto took the food into Gwen in the kitchen.

"Thanks for today, needed to get away from Jack," Ianto hugged Gwen as kissed her forehead, "need help?" Gwen shook her head and pushed Ianto out of the kitchen whist she plated up the food.

Ianto went to sit on the sofa leaving a space in between him and Rhys for Gwen, "beer?" Rhys offered Ianto a can that he had by the chair. He shook his head, Rhys remembered Jack never drank but he always thought that Ianto did, well he always had a glass of wine when he jack and they had gone out. "Can't watch Rugby and have Chinese without a beer, or would prefer wine? I think we have some" he raised his voice so Gwen could hear him as if to indirectly ask her. Gwen walked in with her and Ianto's food all plated up and looking pretty whilst leaving Rhys' on the side, "what about mine?" Rhys questioned.

"Ianto's our guest, I wouldn't want him to have to bother so you can get off your lazy welsh butt and get it," she handed the plate to Ianto and sat down, "plus it will let me look at it" she whispered to Ianto. The pair giggled as Ianto couldn't help but look too.

------


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

A few hours later....

"Mind me going to bed?" Rhys had spent the last hour yawning, and he had almost fallen asleep on the sofa a few times. One of which Gwen had to nudge him as he was snoring. With no reply he got up and started to make his way across the living room until he stumbled, "goddamn it!!" That caught the attention of the two on the sofa.

"What's wrong darling?" Gwen got up and went over to Rhys who was not sitting on the floor, and helped him up on to the sofa.

"This table is deadly, and your shoes don't help" this was the nearest Ianto had ever seen to an argument with Gwen and Rhys. They were nothing compared to the arguments Ianto and Jack had, for face value they were loved up but when they were alone they had cried so many times. So time's he even wondered if he'd care if he died. "Anyway I'm off to bed, night," Rhys stormed out of the living room and slammed the bedroom door.

"Want me to go?" Ianto's face had dropped he could remember Jack's face when he had shouted; the tears tore at his heart strings. Gwen shook her head and put her hand on Ianto's shoulder. "What shall we do now? Me and jack I mean." Ianto started to think harder about the word's he had said 'friends' they had been through so much could they be friends? It was the word friends that caused Jack to cry how could he see Ianto as a friend after he had fallen for him.

"Want my opinion really?" Ianto nodded, "after that? Well first let's put a film on and get a bottle of wine then we'll talk," Gwen got up from the sofa and walked over to the DVD cabinet, Rom/Com- No, especially with the Jack thing, romantic films always ended happily which was never the fact for Torchwood relationships the it was Horror- No everything they had seen with the aliens the scary films were just funny now, plus Gwen thought some Horrors reminded her too much of the loss of Tosh and Owen, "ah," Ianto looked at Gwen's expression Comedy- Yes that was what they needed, a laugh with Ben Stiller. Now it was for the wine choice, Ianto liked red, but red always gave her a head ache; "Rose okay?" Ianto nodded again. Gwen came back to the sofa bottle and DVD in hand. "Meet the Fockers okay?"

"Yeah, funny story about that including Jack actually," He giggled; he's remembered their parody of it. "Hmm I wonder" he said with a mischievous smile.

"I really don't want to ask, knowing Jack it could be anything" the pair laughed, Gwen had loved the movie nights with the team but now Ianto and jack weren't talking and Tosh and Owen were dead it was her and Ianto more than anything, but it was these nights she loved, But dare she tell him?

Gwen PDA rang with the distinctive tone of the email alert, 'torchwood' "mind me opening it?" Ianto knew it would be Jack apologising for earlier. Gwen said it was okay, so Ianto unclipped the stylus and touch the envelope, as he'd expected four words 'Tell Ianto I'm Sorry' nothing about her, not a I'm sorry for bringing up the past, just tell Ianto I'm sorry. "Is that all he can say? Sorry!?" Ianto became angry, that jack thought one word would solve it. Gwen had put the DVD into the player as Ianto was reading the email as she knew that Jack would be insensitive and say something uncalled for, but never did she think that saying sorry would irritate Ianto.

She held him close, not realising his head lay on her chest she whispered in his ear words of comfort and reassurance. "You want to stay here tonight? We'll finish this bottle and another and laugh at the toilet cat" Gwen giggled, Rhys had always loved that scene.

"You don't want a quivering wreck on your sofa all night."

"Don't worry about it, you was always there for me before when Rhys was being silly and when I was screwing Owen so I'm here for you now. That's what I'm here for." Gwen leaned on Ianto and pressed play on the DVD without realising the volume was still up from the Rugby match, causing them both to jump.

"Thank you Gwen, I love this" Ianto looked at Gwen; he always had felt comfortable talking to her about him and Jack.

"Me too," the thing she was so scared to say was going to come out to night she knew it "another drink Yan?" He handed her the glass, she filled it and passed it back along with a kiss, not on the forehead but on the lips. "Sorry." She went bright red.

"Don't be," He smiled, "It's nice"

She still wasn't drunk but just verging on the levels of it. She leaned in again and kissed him, this time it was more intense they had re-enacted the cold night, she kissed him he returned the kiss and they had ended up having sex again. This time it was worse than before, Rhys was in the other room, he could have walked in at any moment but thank god he was hard to wake up and she could always have blamed the three empty bottles of wine, one of which being red. "Suppose I should go to bed now, night Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Dear Ianto's diary xD_

_I shouldn't really write in here but I don't have one of my own, I never thought I'd be a diary person. Also I think I am writing here in hope you will see this Ianto, I hope you see how much I love you, I always have. Remember the first day you helped me, the weevil in Cardiff Park that suit was amazing. Have you still got it? _

_Anyway the past is the past isn't it, I have done so much in the past that you know of and so much you don't for example I used to race horses, I am a qualified jockey. Yes me a jockey I know funny right. Considering the riding we did… now you don't have to wonder how I got that, saying that much of our outfits are from jobs and the props too. _

_*giggles* Sorry Ianto, I thought about one moment you told me never to mention with the microphone. Don't think I've used that since knowing where it's been, but we were good right?_

_Been listening to musicals, was something on the TV and I remembered you. How much you mean to me, sorry I never told you. Gwen knew, but I never really like telling the ones I love I love them. You'll be the last to know everything I feel for you, because I'm not good with all that. If I was to say this to you, it would be full of stutter then innuendo then sex. Lots and lots of amazing sex. Maybe even we could use the microphone?_

_See it happening again, the suggestions you know me. Every time we are snuggling I want to tell you. When I was away, my hands couldn't touch you but I kept the memory of your face and then looking upon the photographs I adored you again. Yet I'm too scared to tell you I love you. So this is it, this is all I can promise you, I will write it…. I will 'Ianto…. Jones I Love You!!'_

_So quoting from that guy you like that looks strangely like me, John Barrowman isn't it… What about us? What about love? What about saying we'll never give up? But Ianto I need to confess something, I am jealous of you and Gwen. You're so close, __when__ if you come back can we work it out? I missed you for those 5 years, what more can I say? You know the doctor needed me, you could have came too but you was out getting Frappichino's on that hot day, well come back and talk to me. I hope you get this, I will deliver it to Gwen's flat with a note on it with the date of the post on._

_Love You,_

_Ianto This Feeling Is Forever. I Know.'_

Jack wiped his tears away and stood up. He couldn't remember where he had put the RAF coat but it didn't matter, the rain had stopped now. He went though the hub stopped at Ianto workstation, "Please come back" he said under his breath, as he continued to the cog door.

Minutes later he'd arrived at Gwen's, the roads were quiet at 2am in the morning so he could speed in the SUV. The flat was quiet so Jack just posted it through the letter box and went.


End file.
